Edge of a Cliff
by poleyka
Summary: Cliff wants to fit in. Ann can help him. Will he accept her, or just hurt her more? An AnnxCliff story.
1. Strange

_**This is my new story about AnnxCliff, or "Clann" :D**_

_**I hope you all enjoy it. This is my second story so far. My first got NO reviews or views...:'( It was about Sabrina and Shea from IOH.**_

_**Soooo....here's a story about Ann and Cliff from MFOMT. Enjoy and please review! Thanks! (BTW...This is mostly narrated from Cliff's POV) Rated PG for mild language, and some affectional behavior in furthur chapters.**_

_**Chapter 1: Strange**_

_**March 3, 2007**_

"..urgburghh.." I moaned. How much farther was this Mineral Town? I didn't know. I didn't bother to bring a map..I just left. So, here I am out in the wilderness with nothing but the road ahead of me. Only the Harvest Goddess knows where it leads.

Seventeen years old and I still have no clue about anything. I didn't need anyone to help me. What I did was...unforgivable. Yes, I was a minor. Didn't know much, but I could learn. I just needed to get away from it all. I had nothing. Mineral Town, Kansas. Hmm, it sounded like some sort of vitamin shop or something, but it wasn't well-known and that's how I'd like to be too.

My Michigan seemed very far now...too far...

I came to Mineral town, as the sign read, and found another sign right at the beginning. It was the Inn. I entered the doors that led me inside. I looked around. It was empty. I sat down at a table close to the doors.

All of a sudden I heard a loud clatter coming from the kitchen, maybe.

_**"Crudola!" **_I heard someone explode. Then there was more clattering.

I saw a red-headed girl about my age holding her hand as she walked out of the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice me and was mumbling something to herself as she was looking at her hand. The girl didn't even come my way, but went behind the bar. That's when she sighed in mere exasperation and let go of her hand and looked at the ceiling.

Then, she faced me and let out a gasp. She held her chest for a minute before coming over to me.

"Holy cow!" she said. "Whew...sorry. You scared me there for a second, buddy. Just popping up like that! I didn't expect it because we're almost closed. Anyway, the name's Ann." I saw her hold out a hand. I saw her other hand was burnt and bleeding. I shook her hand quickly and meekly.

She obviously saw me eyeing her injured hand. "Um...oh, yeah. I'm cookin' some dinner in the kitchen. As I was reaching in the cabinet to grab some spice to put in it, I didn't realise it, but somehow my hand touched the stove! It hurt like a son of a monkey!"

I stared at her. Her piercing blue eyes stared back at me. Her blank face then adjusted into a perplexed look. She opened her mouth as to say something and looked at me, as if expecting something.

"Well...?" Ann finally said, in a much softer voice than her just-then-loud one.

My throat was dry. "...well...w-what?" I choked out, just above a whisper.

"What's your name?" Ann almost yelled at me. Her outburst made me jump back somewhat. I could tell she was getting irritated with me.

Ann sighed. "How do you expect us to get to know each other if you'll be like some mime? I just wanna ask you some questions!"

"I'm...C-c-cliff," I replied. She sighed half in relief and half in more annoyance.

"Now was that so hard?" Ann whined. "Ugh, well, it's nice to meet you, Cliff. I've never seen you in town, so I'm guessing you are new."

I nodded.

Her face broke into a wide smile. "Greeat! I love new people! So, did you buy a house around here or something... or are you going to stay here...at the Inn?"

"Ah...I guess that I-I'll ss-stay h-here," I stuttered, becoming more flustered. What was wrong with me?

"Hmm, you're a shy guy. But that's okay!" Ann chirped. "I can give you a nice private room!"

"Thanks..." I mumbled in my usual medium-toned, wispy voice. I sounded more like a fourteen-year-old boy going through puberty sometimes rather than a man. Ann herself had a medium-toned voice. It was high...but not quite squeaky.

"Now, it's 120 gold a night for..." Ann looked up, thinking. I didn't seem to hear her. I was busy observing her.

Ann had a rather pale complexion. Her hair was light red, mid-length, down, wavy and she had side bangs. Her face was petite; she had a small face with a perfect nose, round eyes and a small mouth. She was not tall, but she wasn't quite short either. She was in the middle. 5'6 maybe? Then she'd be five inches shorter than myself. She had freckles scattered from her cheekbones and across her nose. She didn't wear any makeup and wore a dark green sweater and some jeans with black converse sneakers. Wait...why did I care? I guess...I...well...I don't know!

"...Heeeellloooo!" Ann whined at me. I turned my head and looked at her. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uhhuuh...sorry. I was..t-thinking," I half-lied. It was kind of true, I suppose.

Ann moaned again. "And just _**how**_ do you expect us to communicate when I can barely hear you? I said that it's 120 a night. So, it's 840 a week. But...I'll give a discount for you. How does 500 a week sound to you?"

"O-okay. Thanks," I said, raising my voice by just a miniscule amount.

"No, don't keep thanking me. I'm doing this 'cause I want to!" Ann smiled, her eyes becoming sincere. A small pink color crossed her cheeks.

She suddenly gripped my wrist and dragged me across to the stairs. Then, she let go.

"I'll show you to your room!" Ann said, still with her back to me. She looked back and flashed me a grin. I forced a tiny smile back.

She hurriedly grabbed me roughly and stopped once we reached a door upstairs. I underestimated Ann's strength. She was a skinny thing...but amazingly strong.

"Here's your room," Ann said, opening the door. It was plain inside, but suitable.

"Heh," she nervously chuckled. "You know, this is actually our biggest and nicest single room."

I stared. "Why...why are you d-doing this? F-for me?"

"Because I WANT TO!" Ann replied cheery. "It's getting late. You should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll show you around! 'Mmkay?"

I nodded blanky.

Ann giggled and ran downstairs singing; _'Yes, Mr. Emotionless smiiilllleeed! He smiled, he smiled! He has such a great smile! He should smile mooore!'_

_**Ann's POV**_

Yes! I can't believe I actually got that guy to smile! He's so cute when he smiles! I always fall for the quiet ones...he seems so sweet. But...there's something else to him. He seems a little troubled.

Bah! Anyway, that lucky-go happy guy needs to stop being so happy. That was sarcasm by the way. It is just so super annoying! It seriously would not kill him to show some emotion.

I ran downstairs and back to the kitchen where I was cooking food. Yeah, I know, leaving food cooking unattended was dangerous. Heh...um...I guess I forgot about it. My hand was a bit burnt and started to blister a little, but nothing some Neosporin and a Band-Aid can't fix!

Out of nowhere, my dad jumped up from beneath the counter.

I screamed. Not very high-pitched either. It was like a regular scream.

"DAD!" I roared.

My dad chuckled. "Hehe, sorry Ann. I was just--"

"You were spying on me! I can handle business on my own!" I cut him off.

He nodded, serious now. "I know you can. I was just checking on you. That Cliff guy seems pretty nice, hm?"

"He's super shy and almost irritatingly so," I replied.

"But there's something else about him I can't put my finger on... I mean, he had NO luggage or else he would've said so," I added.

"He can just be shy and..."

"...STRANGE," I finished for my dad. "Just completely spacey, a bit dimwitted, and strange. JUST STRANGE!" I growled out of frustration at myself and went upstairs to my room.

I wanna know more about him! He can be like Patrick from SpongeBob. Completely brainless and just so...strange.

STRANGE!

_**Heheheh, Ann be nice! :D Cliffy is a bit strange, no? But cute! I know you agree already! Hehe! How'd you like this? Should I continue? Lemme know PLEASE! Don't be strange like Cliff and not reply to anything! :P I'll beat you with frozen fish!**_

_**Just joking...or am I? O.O**_


	2. Never Opens Up

_**Yeeeahhh. I'm sorry if this is such a lame chapter! It just focuses Ann's thoughts on Cliff. Next chapter WILL be better! I promise! CROSS MY HEART! LOL and Cliff is sooooooooo much like my friend Trey. Trey is a quiet guy, and when I ask him something or talk to him sometimes he'll just stare at me and not respond. :D It's cute, but equally annoying. We're great friends anyway. But, he could be Cliff's TWIN! I'm not kidding. They both have brown hair and blue eyes! ......!**_

_**Chapter 2: Never Opens Up**_

_**April 1, 2007 **_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ann's POV**_

Ugh! Where was he? It was an hour since Cliff left to get some groceries for the Inn. Maybe I was too assertive and forceful when I told him to go out...? Nah. But, then again....

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"CLIFF!" I roared to him._

_He nearly fell out of his chair, innocently reading a novel, as I screamed at him._

_It took him a minute to respond. "...Yes?" he said. It came out so prim and proper._

_I spurt out laughing when he replied. That Cliffy, could be so funny in his own way! My sides were splitting! I fell on the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. My friend, you've done it again. This was maybe the fiftieth time since I met him that he's been so...stiff. That's what made him funny!_

_He just stared at me, with his mouth half open._

_"Y-you..." I said between laughter. "I....need...you...!"_

_He didn't understand me. I couldn't speak because I was laughing. Heck, I was crying already. Cliff helped me off of the floor. He just picked me right up. I had to say, his muscles were getting a whole lot bigger since Claire offered him that job at Aja Winery. But you still couldn't help but think...what muscles? Cliff barely had any! I think I had bigger ones than him. _

_"Okay," I said, once I was finished. "I need you to get some groceries for the Inn."_

_He stared blankly at me with those blue eyes of his, pure and confused._

_"W-why?" Cliff responded._

_"BECAUSE WE NEED 'EM!" I was losing my patience with this boy. In fact, I lost it a long time ago. When I first met him, to speak._

_"But..." Cliff began._

_"Don't give me your 'but', mister! Do you WANT our customers to STARVE? Do YOU want to STARVE?" I lectured._

_"...I really need to, uh, go and move s-stuff around for...Kai," Cliff whined. Pfft! He is the worst liar ever. I've heard every excuse from the book._

_I poked him playefully in the arm. "Not with those muscles! You need to move groceries for MEEEE!"_

_Cliff finally gave in. "O-okay, Ann..."_

_I laughed again, even louder_

_"What now?" Cliff sighed._

_"You have absolutely no sense of humor whatsoever, Cliff! That's what makes you funny!"_

_I could've sworn I saw a slight smile before he left. His face was mostly straight though. On the rare occassions I did get him to smile; it made my day! That boy needs to get a personality..._

Maybe I was too pokey, maybe? All I did was give him a little finger poke in the shoulder...ONCE. Gosh darnit, he is sooo sensitive! He's even more sensitive than a GIRL! I guess I'm a bit sensitive, but not as sensitive as CLIFF! You could say his ponytail is crooked and he'd run and cry. It's unbelievable.

There was something about him...though. He still won't tell anyone where he's from. He'll spend most of the day working and then church. That's his life: wake up, eat, work, church, eat, sleep, repeat. He looks very intent with his prayer. He probably had a hard past. It's none of my business.

But I still can't help but be curious, you know? He acts like I'm worthless... I'm nice to him, yet he ignores me sometimes! It's so hurtful. He is such a butthole...

_**A BUTTHOLE...? Watch the language, Ann! Wow, this is getting tense. Her feelings are growing, I think. Hmmm, we'll wait until the next chapter to be sure!**_


	3. One Awkward Turtle

_**This chapter ought to bring some laughs and sort of get into a deeper relationship with Ann and Cliff. Enjoy and please give some feedback if you like it or I should change something! l-o-L! I know Cliff's last name is LaRue. I made it up. It's French for 'the street'. Ya know, 'cause he's always like a nomad and stuff...? :P**_

_**Chapter 3: One Awkward Turtle **_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back into the Inn, expecting Ann to give me a lecture for not being back on time. Well, these groceries were heavy! How did she expect me to lift so many at one time? I needed a cart or something, but I was no longer in the city.

"URGH!" I grunted as I tried to open the door.

"Be a man," I heard Ann answer. "Lift with your legs."

I gave her a look and she made a face back at me. I finally set the food on the table.

"There you go..." I said.

"Thanks." Ann shot a smile then looked at me, blushing.

"Um, d-do you want to go and hang out by the lake or something?" Ann asked, being very awkward.

I really wasn't sure how to answer Ann. But, she was starting to be my friend, so...

"H-how c-c-could I say no? Y-yes, sure," I replied, flashing a fake smile.

Her face perked up and brightened right away. "Yay! How about right now? I guess we could take a break, because business is pretty slow and all."

"All right, l-let's go," I said.

With that being out of the way, we walked through town. Ann held my hand the entire time though and made some people stare. I blushed and looked the other way. I was used to Ann constantly harassing and embarassing me. But we did make it to the lake. Finally some privacy...

We sat down and stared at the water. Ann said a few words but avoided eye contact for quite some time. I decided to break the silence.

"Are you getting hungry?" I asked her.

She finally looked at me. "No."

_Grrrrroooooolll....._

"....."

"........."

".."

"............"

She broke some more silence by chuckling. "Heh heh, I lied. I've been hungry for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said distantly.

"Cliff," Ann said with a hand perched on my shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I'll go and get us some food."

I nodded and watched her as she grunted getting up. She was chuckling and shaking her head as she walked away. Ann was mumbling something too, probably too far away to hear.

And then something else happened, of course. Oh Goddess....Kai just jumped right out of the bushes next to me.

"K-Kai!" I yelled. "Give me a h-heart attack, why d-don't you!"

Kai sputtered out laughing at my reply. It wasn't like me to yell like that, and everybody knew it.

"Wow," Kai said. "Ann's got you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

"Wha- ...what? N-no!" I argued.

Kai sighed and folded his arms. "Oh, she's clearly got you wrapped tightly, man. Admit you like her, or else you wouldn't be doing this."

"I don't know how I feel..." I mumbled honestly.

"Oh, so I'm assuming you'd just do this for any girl because you're a sucker?"

"Hey!"

Kai chuckled. "Sorry, man. You can deny it, but somewhere _deep_ down under that bearskin, your heart is saying_ 'Ann, Ann'_."

"Are you almost done?" I said curtly.

"Yes," Kai replied just as curt. "But, if you want to at least be a better friend for her because you 'don't deserve her' and all, just be yourself and sometimes go out of your way to help her."

I didn't answer.

"Well, see you later, buddy. And listen to my advice!" Kai yelled as he walked away.

I saw Ann coming back with a confused look. She brought my favorite; curry. And some jam, apples, and salad. Yum.

"Uh, why was Kai here?" Ann asked, pointing down the road.

"I have no idea," I answered. "R-really...I don't."

"Hm, okay." She shook the idea off quickly and set down the food.

"Uh, y-you know," I said gently, observing Ann, and remembering Kai's advice. "I-I...y-you have a piece of hair that's right there..."

"Oh, really?"

"I can get it for you..."

With that, I gently fixed her hair back into the braid. It came back out again quickly.

"Erm...you can use the barette, Cliff," Ann said.

"W-where is it?"

Ann just gave me a weird look. "In the mortar thing."

"What's a mortar?"

Ann blinked. "The _bowl_, Cliff."

I noticed the empty plastar bowl next to me. Aha! But, oh Goddess, I was so stupid. It was right there. I took her hair clip and handed it to her. She found the flyaway hair quickly and put it into place.

"It's good as new, huh?" Ann said rhetorically. "I brought it in case this would happen, because, uhm, well..." But I found myself spacing out.

"Uh...Cliff? There's something I have to say." I saw Ann lean a little closer to me. A girl. Close. To me. Was a bit awkward. I couldn't help but blush a deep crimson and get sweaty palms.

"I-is...this...a-a-a d-date!" I couldn't help but say it.

Ann blushed many shades of pink and red. "Wha-wh-what...! I-I...m-maybe! I dunno! You tell me!"

"Cliff," Ann said. "Have you been drinking today?"

"J-just a little wine for lunch..." I said.

"Have you every done something really crazy?"

I nodded. "Yes...before I came here."

Ann raised and eyebrow but didn't ask me what I did. Whew.

"Then...let me do something crazy too..." Ann came in close to me with her eyes closed. We kissed. I-it...was wonderful. I wasn't really sure how to explain it. I wasn't sure what I was more embarassed at; the fact I liked it or the fact Ann is my friend and she did that.

Once we stopped, I started blushing very much, I could tell, and I had wide eyes. She just smiled sheepishly at me. "Uh..." Was all I could say.

Ann smiled and continued to kiss me. I let her. It was my first kiss ever and it was great. But, did this mean I actually had feelings for Ann? I didn't know. I hugged her tightly as we 'made out' by the lake.

She stared at me once we stopped. She had a gigantic blush. I probably matched her.

"I'm sorry," Ann murmered.

"N-no...I..er..kind of..."

Ann flung her head to look at me. "What? D-don't tell me you liked it! I mean...did you?"

"It was my first kiss," I said. It was 100% true.

"Oh," Ann said. "Well...it was mine too and I like you."

"I know."

"No, Cliff, you don't understand. I _like_ you. Always have. I know you probably don't feel the same, I mean, I'm not pretty like the other girls. Especially Claire."

I stared shocked. Oi vey. How _did_ I feel? How could I tell her?

"Um...I think I like you..." I answered.

"Don't just say that because I just said it. I really, truely, do like you. Cliff LaRue, do you really like me?"

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure now."

Ann grinned the widest I've ever seen her grin. Then she hugged me and nearly choked me.

"Ann...air..." I gasped.

She released her death grip. Then, she looked at me and began blushing fiercely again.

She chuckled, relieved. "Heh, that was a pretty awkward moment, huh?"

"Y-yeah, but, you know...maybe it wasn't so bad...maybe we could, ah..."

"...go steady?" Ann finished for me.

"Yes, maybe. We could if y-you want to..." I agreed quietly.

Ann laughed nervously. "YES! I have to tell my dad! And I want to go and rub it in Kai's tanned face. He never thought I could get a boyfriend, but I DID!"

"..."

Ann forgot her giddiness and stopped jumping everywhere to face me. "Um...I'll see you later, sweetie..." she said then gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

I was too flustered to speak or say goodbye back. She most likely realised it. That's why she was kind of hasty. I stood there for a minute before it hit me. I had a girlfriend. And she was my best friend.

_**AWW! :3 This has got to be the sweetest chapter so far. But...wait till chapter 4 and 5...then you'll need a box of tissues. I'm not kidding. It's so cute. That's all I'll say. *zips mouth***_

_**Hope you liked it! ;)**_


	4. Through Marbles

_**An extra long chapter for an extra good audience! :T This...*cry* scene...*cry*...is so*cry*beautiful...! *wails* There's too much sweetness to bear! *blows nose***_ Rated T for some suggestive themes, and a few words of language.

_**Chapter 4: Through Marbles**_

It's been a month since Ann and I have been going steady. It still seems a bit surreal. I left my past in hopes of a future somewhere. And to think after what I did...I might actually get my dream? I didn't quite deserve it. Ann didn't deserve me. She needed so much more than what I could give her. I'm not exactly a strong guy, slim and tall maybe, but that's all. How could I protect her? And we started going steady on April Fools. I thought it was a trick for a while. But I think Ann is actually serious. Everyone else was going steady and eloping already. In fact Rick and Karen already married and just had a son. Rick was still not too crazy about Popuri and Kai being engaged. Gray flirted with Mary everyday. Even Claire and Jack took a liking to each other.

Me..? Well, we were the last ones. But it didn't really matter. I was happy though, don't get me wrong. It just seemed too good to be true, is all. I wasn't going to run anymore. That's for sure. I can't...I can't leave Ann like I did my family back home. It's time to forget my past and move on. That's what I intend to do, no matter how hard it'll be. My life has been like a clear marble. It's invisible. Empty. Worthless. Different from the others who are full of things and color. Now, I've discovered love. Now, I'm going to break through marbles and into reality...

_**Ann's POV**_

Today was our one month anniversary. I made Cliff a nice little box he could put his keepsakes in. Yes, he collected things like that. A bit girly, huh? But he was cute all the same. The box was dark red (his favorite color) with brown accents. I made it kind of manly for him as well. I wrapped it in silver, shiny paper and I planned to give it to him today.

Just my luck; as I was walking to give it to him, he came barging in the Inn. Manna and Duke allowed breaks now after he got his job.

I held the box out to him. "Hey Cliff, I got you a..."

But then you know what happened? Claire just walked right in with him. I felt jealousy first, then sadness, then I was angry at her.

Cliff realised the look on my face. I felt flushed. "Uh...Ann, no it's n-not what you think..."

I started to cry and threw the box on the ground. "I know exactly what's going on! Happy anniversary you *******!" With that I sped outside to the lake--my escape.

I-I couldn't believe it...Cliff was with Claire? CLAIRE! I cried my eyes out.

I heard running footsteps on the road behind me not soon after I got at the lake.

"Ann," I heard Cliff's wispy voice. I inwardly scowled at the sound of him. I briefly saw my gift for him clutched in his hands.

"Ann!" Cliff said again, more forcefully with a hand on my shoulder. I looked away in disgust at him.

"L-listen to m-me!"

I gave the nastiest glare. "What?" I hissed.

Cliff jerked back at my look I had given him. "L-let me explain, Ann! I was just helping Claire..."

"Oh, yeah 'helping'..." I frowned. "What exactly were you two doing!"

Cliff sighed. "Ann, really, she needed to tell Doug something. It was really important because she was in a hurry when she asked me. Y-you've got to believe me...well, Claire is new. She doesn't know much of the town. W-what should I have done? Just i-ignored her? I didn't wanna be rude..."

I flinched and shivered at the unusually cold May air. "You're birthday is on the 6th..." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Cliff agreed, a bit dumbfounded. "So, d-do you forgive me? Because I really am sorry if you thought that me and Claire were--"

I interrupted. "I know, okay? I was wrong. I was stupid. I sometimes can be like that. At times I get the wrong ideas and tend to ruin everyone's day. I don't mean to though! I'm just curious about things. And if someone doesn't like who I just am, then they can go and eat cold turkey!"

"I like who you are," Cliff whispered. My heart nearly jumped inside.

"Um...i-in fact..." he pulled a blue something out of his pockets. WHAT THE HECK? W-was that a BLUE FEATHER...! "I-l-I love you so much, Ann. Will...you be my w-wife...?"

He had an unbearable-looking blush spread across his face. He couldn't stop smiling, I could tell. I just stared speechless. Did he really, really, really, really, really,_**REALLY **_mean it?

"Reeaaalllyy?" I said in disbelief, my tone changing from down to up. I stared at this bearskin-wearing, ponytail, brunette in front of me. He drooped his head and had his sad-looking eyes again.

But, he nodded vigorously and grinned widely. "You still didn't answer my q-question," he stated shyly, still looking down.

I chuckled lightly. Then, I gave him a huge bear hug and a sweet kiss. My Cliff was mine! OMG! We're engaged!

"Of course I will, Cliffy!" I squeezed him tighter. Only when he started to cough then I realised I was choking him again. Heh, oops.

The pure look of joy on his face when I said "yes" was amazing. I'll never forget it.

"...o-okay. Um, thanks for the gift. I love it," Cliff was still practically glowing. "I'll...uh...see you around, then?"

I nodded and giddily waved. "See you, darling!"

AAH! We're engaged. I'll be married to the only guy I'd ever love! We'll be a family! YES! My mom must be so proud of me in heaven.

_**May 14, 2007**_

_**Cliff's POV**_

"Ann," I was saying to her one day in my room at the Inn. She didn't hear me because she was listening to her MP3. Her and her Coldplay...heh.

"..."

"Ann?"

"...?"

"Ann!"

"...!"

"ANN!"

"Yes, my darling?" I loved her nickname for me. It made me feel...special. Although I felt anywhere than special most of the time.

"We should have the wedding as soon as possible," I suggested. I was just so eager. I couldn't help myself. I needed every little detail to be perfect. That's Ann's job, though. Maybe I'm being too meticulous.

Ann blinked, turning off the MP3. "Me too. But, what about a_ house_? I mean...where are we going to live? Dad will flip if we live at the Inn forever."

I grinned reassuringly. "Don't worry. I already arranged for that with Thomas. We'll have our very own house..."

Ann brightened up and squealed. She jumped on the bed and gave me one of her signature bear hugs. I love her...but if she keeps this up she just might give me a broken rib or something.

"ANNALIESE CECILY MCCOY! GET DOWN HERE!" I heard Doug yell. I stifled. Cecily?

Ann immediately frowned and got angry with me. I kind of figured she was offended when my arm starting throbbing...because she hit me.

"What are you laughing at!"

I tried not to burst. "N-nothing..."

Ann sighed deeply. "Yes, that's my full name okay? It's Annaliese Cecily McCoy. But don't _**ever**___call me Annaliese...or Cecily!"

Somehow, a figure appeared in our doorway. Ann gasped and involuntarily threw a pillow at the door. Hehehe, I guess she was startled...because it was Kai.

"Kai Smythe! What the hell?" Ann yelled.

Kai laughed. "Your dad is practically screaming down there. He just cut his hand a little and needed a bandage. I walked in for some grub _just_ as he was screeching, so I took care of it."

"D-dude! You're always popping up everywhere..." I said.

"Well, gee, sorry if I'm trying to help peoples' lives, You know, me and Rick made a bet."

"Really?" Ann tilted her head. "What kind of bet?"

"Chicken boy betted everyone hates me. That's not true, right? You guys are my friends. So, for the people that aren't too crazy about me, I'll befriend. I'm winning so far," Kai grinned.

"Uh, okay." Ann shook it off like she didn't really care. Which she probably didn't. I wouldn't blame her either. She probably has a lot on her mind, what with the wedding and all.

"I better go before Popuri goes ballistic 'cause I'm gone. Bye dude and dudette."

And after Kai left, Ann just stared at me with that confused look of hers.

"Uh...okay." She put the headphones back on her ears.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her wrist gently.

Ann took the headphones off. "Hm?"

"D-did you ask Carter...?" I said unspecifically.

"What?" Ann said. "Did I ask him what? When the wedding should be?"

I nodded. Ann sighed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Weeelll...." she trailed on.

"I uh, might've already set the wedding for this Sunday...the 20th..." Ann spat out.

"W-what! Ann, you didn't!" I firmly gripped her shoulders, staring into her icy blue eyes. "You acted like you were playing along with me earlier."

"Uh, funny story," Ann giggled sheepishly.

"We don't have enough time to prepare for that!"

Ann looked at me like I was crazy. "You think waaay too much. Don't give me your ultimatum right now, Cliff. Don't. Dad already has it planned just the way I want it!"

I didn't say anything.

"You haven't been to the church in a while," Ann pointed out.

"Well...Carter said he doesn't need me at the moment."

"Right! And that's because we're planning it secretly! To surprise you!"

"...I'm not the biggest fan of surprises, Ann..."

"Cliff," Ann looked me straight in the eye. "Look at me. I'm sorry, but I thought it would amuse you."

I shook a little and tried to change the subject. "T-thank you. I..I d-do appreciate it, sweetie. I just thought it would be better if you told me."

"Hehee," Ann giggled. "I love it when you get all mad..."

Then, we kissed. I'll leave you out on the details of what we did that night.

_**Ann's POV**_

The next morning I woke up in a great mood. Cliff cuddled around me as I tightly held onto the warm sheets. It was freezing! Well, I didn't have my shirt on...heh heh. Just my undergarments.

"Ann..." I felt Cliff twitch a little behind me as he sweetly cooed my name.

"Mhm?" Was all I got out.

"Your dad will kill us..." Cliff whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't have to know. Besides, we're both 18 now. Well, I'll be 18 in June. But, we're almost married. We're not kids anymore."

I didn't hear him answer.

"...go back to sleep, Cliff." I playfully hit him with a pillow and put it back. I heard him chuckling and we fell back to sleep.

_**UNDENIABLE cuteness and sweetness! The next chapter is pretty much the last sappy, buttery chapter. After that it gets pretty intense! But still cute though. Don't worry, everyone. **_

_**GOSH! This is sooo sweet. :3 *cries***_

_**STARRING:**_

_**KAI as KAI SMYTHE**_

_**ANN as ANNALIESE "ANN" CECILY MCCOY**_

_**CLIFF as CLIFF LARUE**_

_**CLAIRE as HERSELF (silent, recurring role)**_


	5. Quite The Wedding

_**Not much to say...so here's another chapter. Enjoy the wedding! **_

_**Chapter 5: Quite The Wedding**_

_**Ann's POV**_

I walked numbly and gingerly to the bride's room. This was it. I was getting married. At 17, my father was not happy. No, no, that was a complete understatement. You don't even want to know what kind of words he used. But, he liked Cliff anyway. He said as long as we were happy and loved each other, that was the important thing.

He's one to talk, I mean, Dad got married at 19 and in 1979 he had my older half-brother Gray. Then, my dad's ex-wife left. I never knew about her except her name was Delilah Ray. Then, he met my mom, Carrie, and had me at 29 in 1989. It's 17 years later, Dad! Bah. Anyway, all this morning he was crying. Heck, I was crying...not just 'cause I was happy.

"Ann, let me just tighten this little--" Karen nearly choked me as she tied the dress in the back.

"OW!" I squealed.

I could see Karen frowning in the mirror. "Well, hold still." She then put a foot on my back and pulled tighter. Geez, how _tight_ was this dress? I was only 118 pounds and this dress must've been for someone sooo much smaller.

"...Karen..." I gasped. "Can't...breathe...!"

It was bad enough I wanted to _puke_ from this wave of unknown nausea (probably from the nervousness), but now I couldn't breathe. Urgh, that Karen. What with her perfect 130 pound body that was _toned_, and _shiny skin_, and _flowing hair_. Why did Karen give me this dress again? Because my dad wouldn't let me use my mother's. If one thing was for sure, I'd _make_ my dad let me give my mother's dress to me. It would be for my own daughter's wedding...if I had a daughter in the future.

I felt her loosen just a little. Thank the Harvest Goddess.

"GEEZ, Karen!" I ranted.

"Well, this was my mother's dress. She was tiny." Karen couldn't help but smirk at my disadvantage.

Karen walked across the room to go and grab something. I stared at myself in the mirror in jaw-dropping shock. I didn't mean to sound vain, but I looked gorgeous! Who was that in the mirror? Popuri did an excellent job on enhancing my curls to go with the veil. Mary picked out the simple yet elegant veil, Claire let me wear a stunning diamond necklace, and Elli put on the lightest makeup, since she knew wearing it bothered me.

"Yay!" Popuri clapped. "You look so pretty, Ann! I can't wait until me and Kai's wedding."

I smiled. "When is that by the way?" Popuri just shrugged at me.

"Okay, Ann," Karen announced. "Here are some high heels."

"No, no, no! I am NOT wearing heels! I'll break my ankle!"

"C'mon, you are not wearing your sneakers to the wedding. Take advice from the maid-of-honor," Karen joked.

"True," I reasoned. "Okay, fine. I'll wear them."

I slipped the heels on my dainty feet. The heels actually weren't half that bad. In fact, they were pretty comfy! And the heels weren't too high and pointy either. This is great!

All of us girls got up and literally screamed out girlishly.

_Knock knock o_n the door.

"...Ann?" It was my dad's voice. "Everything all right in there?"

"Yeah, Dad. We're fine."

It was silent for a moment. "Hm. Okay, hurry up, it'll start soon," he said hastily.

I took in a deep breath out shakily. The nausea made an unwelcome return. My legs were shaking as I slowly walked out of the hallway down the aisle. Stupid shaky, nausea-ness!

_"Good luck, Ann~!" _Popuri mouthed to me in the pews. I faked a smile back. I felt like crap.

I saw Cliff in a sauve, saucy-looking tux. He looked very handsome. His usually untidy short ponytail was gone and he had a tad shorter, tidier hair. Still cute though.

_"You are glowing,"_ Karen mouthed to me. _"...you look pale."_

Oh, gee. Thank you Karen. I inwardly rolled my eyes. I think my nausea was noticable. Craaap!

I barely heard Carter when he began the "joyous of days" kind of stuff. I was entranced with my Cliffy. He looked at me with a mixture of nervousness, happiness, and worry. Why was he worried? I quickly adverted my gaze to the crowd. They looked at me with worry too. What was with everybody...?

"...Do you, Cliff LaRue, take Ann McCoy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Carter said.

"I do," Cliff grinned. Then it was my turn.

"...do you, Ann, take Cliff to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I felt really faint and dizzy. Something just hit me hard. "..._I do_..." I said faintly.

Then, it increased. My legs completely buckled and before I fell with a thud, I felt strong hands grip me firmly yet gently. Gasps were heard in the crowd. I looked wearily at him. "..._Cliff_..." I said weakly. I could barely keep my glassy eyes open.

"Ann?" Cliff stared at me wide-eyed with a twinkle of worry in his eye. He was shaking. "Are you...o-okay?" he said.

I shook my head slowly. "_Help_..."

My father must've realised by now I wasn't just fainting out of nervousness. Because he was shouting my name. It almost scared me...the shouting. The softest noise would sound harsh to me.

I could taste something _really_ bad in the back of my throat. Puke? No. It tasted more like...iron. I had the urge to cough. When I saw what came out, I almost screamed. Blood. Craaaaaappp! What a wonderful way to start off the wedding.

"A-Ann hold on!" Cliff cried, his voice nearly breaking. He then slowly swooped me up in his arms.

I heard Carter trying to calm the crowd down. It just sounded like mumbling to me. I closed my eyes as everything went dark...

_**Cliff's POV**_

I paced up and down in the clinic halls. How long did a checkup take? I kept trying to calm myself down, I knew Trent could take care of her.

Doug looked at me solemnly. "Don't worry. Trent'll take good care of her."

I shot him a grateful look, which he returned with a smile.

"She should be fine," Karen said enthusiastically.

"H-how could she be fine?" I mumbled. "H-how could coughing up blood...exactly be...o-okay?"

Karen dropped her positive attitude and then shrugged.

The doctor emerging from behind the curtain almost spooked me. I could feel my heart rate increase.

"How is she?" I blurted.

"Conscious," Trent replied blankly.

"W-will she be okay...?"

Trent nodded. "Yes. I believe she has over-worked herself at the Inn yesterday. She's exhausted, so she needs to rest for a while."

"What about the blood? How can you explain that?" Doug stated.

"Well," Trent began. "I'm not exactly sure how to explain that. We will keep an eye on it though. The blood seems harmless."

Doug let out a sigh of relief and relaxed his tight expression. He sat back down.

"There is...something else," Trent announced.

"What?" I said.

Trent hesitated for a second and then sighed. "...Ann is with child."

I couldn't quite believe it for the first time. I-it seemed so unreal.

"What?" My voice was shaky. I wanted to cry, not only out of worry, but out of happiness.

"She is with child," Trent replied. "I suggest she should take it easy. Baby's not due until January. Congrats."

Trent sounded so grim about this. I just stood in the hallway, staring at the curtain until it finally hit me. I was going to be a dad. I looked at Doug. He just stared straight ahead with his mouth open and a shocked expression. Karen had wide eyes and looked at me strangely. Gray was there too, silent, but he was there. He seemed to look like he wanted to kill me. As if, I had done something wrong.

I did do something wrong. But...I was still it's father, and I'm still clueless as to what to do. But I'll learn. Like I have everything else.

_**OMG! I did think sleeping together before the wedding wasn't exactly a 'good idea', Cliff. Took you a week later to figure that out? Sheesh. Well, hoped you enjoyed this exciting chapter. I know it's kinda sucky right now, but it should get better! I'm sick...sick with writer's block. *cough***_


	6. Annartica

_**LOl, if you're wondering what Jack and Claire's conversations said, here it is; **_P.S. I know a little from a lot of languages. I know Spanish, Polish, English (duh, it's my first), French, Swedish, Chinese, German, and Hungarian. I find time on the weekends to study a bit on everything. :T Some stuff I had to look up. :) AND some stuff I learned from my friend Trey (who's parents are from Hungary)

_Jack (Spanish), "I can't believe you."_

_Claire (Spanish), "Well, you are a douche bag."_

_Jack (French now), "Pie is better!"_

_Claire (Polish), "Cake is way better!"_

_Jack (English), "Pie!"_

_Claire (Italian), "Over my dead body!"_

_Jack (Hungarian), "I hope your crops die repeatedly!"_

_**Not much else to say about this. I still suffer from writers block. *cough, cough*. Soooo, without further skiddo...here is the latest chapter! WOO! Oh, and you can vote on my profile for the gender of Ann's baby. Guess!**_

_**Chapter 6: Annartica**_

_**A week after the wedding/incident**_

_**Cliff's POV**_

"_No te peudo creer_!" Jack yelled at Claire, as I was walking home from the clinic to my newly built home.

I stopped. This argument in complete Spanish was quite interesting. I was a few feet away, but hid in some bushes. Ann would be expecting me at home. She would probably hurt me, yes, because I was late from bringing her ginger ale. Morning sickness brings out the absolute worst in women. Eeeh.

"Well," Claire emphasized and flung her long flaxen hair behind her snobbishly. "_Usted es un bolso de duchas vaginales_!" she said. I never took Spanish, but this was quite interesting and funny to see them speak a different language.

"_Pie est mieux_!" Jack argued. Now, French? Pie is better? Better than what? And how many languages did they know?

Claire frowned. "_Ciasto jest tak lepiej_!" Oh, goodie. Polish now?

"Pie!" Jack said in English.

"_Sul mio cadavere_!" Claire shouted. Uh...Italian?

Jack stomped away and yelled. "_Rem__é__lem, a n__ő__v__é__nyek die t__ő__bbsz__ő__r_!" Hungarian? What the...?

What Jack said must've been pretty harsh because Claire ran away crying. Even the cutest and best couples have their issues. Claire and Jack were a pretty obscure couple. Perfect for each other. Speaking of couples. I gotta go!

_**THUNK!**_

"Ow! What the...?" I looked around as I rubbed the back of my head. Ow. What hit me? I tried to shake it off and walk forward, but there was a bottle I almost stepped on. There was a note inside;

_Cliff, I know who you are. I know what you did to drive me away. I know you're happy now, but soon you will have to leave this little comfort zone of yours. If you don't come to me, HE will make you. Guess who._

Who could know me? Who could have sent me this? Then...it hit me. Could it possibly be...?

_**Ann's POV**_

Ugh, I stared at the mixing bowl in front of me. I had a weak stomach, not just now, but even before the stupid morning sickness. You could say I was a wimp...but only if you lived near a hospital. Gray, Kai, and Mary were over for some lunch today. Mary didn't really wanna come, but came to help me with the puking. Bless her.

"ANN!" Cliff practically ran straight _through_ the front door to our kitchen (which was two feet away from the front door). Heh. That would be a sight I'd like to see one day.

"Wow, Ann!" Cliff said, sitting down on the barstool and panting. "Look...what I found."

I stared expressionless at him. Everything just happened so fast in the last ten seconds. I needed some time to process it.

"...What?" I said slowly.

Cliff swiftly flourished a note from his pocket. "This...this letter I found. Someone knows me."

I slowly lifted an eyebrow. Stupid Cliff. "Cliff, you _do_ realise the _entire_ town knows you, right?"

He made a face at me. "That's not what I'm aluding to..." he said then opened the note and read it.

"It says; 'Cliff, I know who you are. I know what you did to drive me away. I know you're happy now, but soon you will have to leave this little comfort zone of yours. If you don't come to me, HE will make you. Guess who.'"

Hmm...you had to admit as interesting as that note was, there was only one culprit I could think of; Gray.

I glared at Gray. But, he didn't realise this because he gave the 'I will kill you tonight' look to Cliff. Still angry, I assume?

"Gray," I growled. "Quit death glaring at poor Cliff! I'm gonna kill you." Gray just gave me an innocent/guilty look.

Then he groaned. "What? You actually think I'd threaten Cliff like that? I didn't. But, whoever did that is a pure genius. I'd love to know who wrote that."

"So, you're still mad at him?"

"Damn right I am," Gray snapped.

I crossed my arms and gave him one of my deadliest, lethal, volatile glares that I mastered when I was younger. He looked away and I inwardly smiled.

Kai spoke up. "Well...they obviously want you badly, man."

"But, who?" Cliff frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "That's a question beyond," I said, patronizing him.

"If they don't kill Cliff, can I?" Gray said.

I growled and lunged at him, but Cliff's strong-yet-soft hands had a good grip on my waist, preventing further movement. Everyone was yelling and saying stuff like 'woah, woah, hey, hey' and so on.

"Ann," Cliff spoke. "You should be more careful."

It took me a while to process what he meant. Oh. The baby. I guess I forgot for a minute there. I just sniffed and flinched.

"I think...I think I have a good idea who it might be," Cliff explained.

"Who?" Mary finally said.

"My sister..."

My face turned white. Cliff never told me he ever had a sister. In fact, he never told me a lot of stuff.

Kai laughed. "Ha ha, look at Ann. Her face has gone pale! She's in shock!" He was right, I was in shock.

Gray smirked and chuckled. "I guess we just entered into Annartica."

_**A/N: OMG! Cliff's sister? Wow. Yeaaah, but like I said, I've got good ideas but I don't. *shrugs* writer's block, I suppose. That, and I don't feel like writing it. Heh :T I'm lazy...:) Don't forget to vote on my page! OR, you can guess in a review. I can't tell you until the very end. ;)**_


	7. Redemption

_**YES! Here it is. Sorry it's late. I moved to a new house and the new computer connection SUCKS, so I just now thought of uploading on the other computer. :P I dunno why I didn't think of that before! I had a blond moment! Anyway, don't you think a Jeremy Davies voice would fit Cliff perfectly?**_

_**Chapter 7: Redemption**_

No, no, no. This was not good. This just wasn't happening...was it?

I looked one more time at the letter. This couldn't be Libby, it HAD to be a trick. I then looked at Ann; she was in total shock. Total. Morbid. Shock. I could just see it on her face.

"Ann," I said gently. It seemed to knock her out of the daze. She looked at me.

"Ann," I said once more. "Listen, I-"

"No!" she screamed. "You never told me this! Of course you'd leave! Why wouldn't you? It's because of the baby, isn't it!"

I gripped her shoulders. "No, of course not, Ann! What are you talking about? I'm not leaving!"

She seemed a little calmer now, but still reluctant. "But...that's just what you do. You wander from place to place. Looking for what? Redemption? Well, you're not going to get it. Not from me or anyone." Then, she ran away.

"Ann!" I called out. I heard a loud slam of our bedroom door.

But, her words were true. I did wander. I did look for redemption. And I'd never get it. I didn't deserve it. I was so sick of people telling me what I could and could not do, like an immature, bratty thirteen-year-old boy I was. I ran out. I just walked out the door hearing my mother softly crying her last years away. Seeing my older sister's tear-stained, traumatized face as she shrieked at me to come back. My brother-in-law Josh holding his three children, my nephews and niece, with a confused look as I walked right past them. I was known to have a temper, be outgoing, and have fun. But I must've lost it because I was a nomad most of my life, without seeing a friendly face.

_~December 21, 2002~_

_I looked at the clock beside my bed. Why do people have to get up so early...?_

_"Cliff! Time to get up!" Ugh, my sister can't sleep in at all. I was fully awoken by two four-year-old twin boys jumping on my bed. Why did Libby, her husband, and three hyper kids live with us again?_

_"Uncle Cliff!" They yelled. "Mommy says it's time to wake up!"_

_I gingerly pried the sheets off of me. "I'll be there in a sec, okay?" The two nodded in response and ran out my room. I could hear the rumbling as those energetic ones ran downstairs. Obviously, they took after their mother. Because they wouldn't sleep in either. It's like they thought it would kill them or something._

_Thirteen was not an age of reason. That's what my sister always said. Well, since when did she think I gave a crap about what she said, anyway? Last I checked, she wasn't Mom or Dad. In fact, we never had a dad before. He left us a long time ago._

_I looked at myself in the mirror. I apparently didn't have time for a shower, so I put a shirt on and slipped some jeans on my lanky legs. Then, I combed my hair neatly. Nice and short was how I liked it. "CLIFFORD CODY LARUE!" I heard Libby's screeching voice. Oh, great. When I was called by my lame full name, you knew I was in trouble._

_I ran downstairs to be met by my 27-year-old brunette sister's blue-eyed gaze. Her foot was tapping gently on the wooden floors, her arms were holding her seven-month-old daughter, and she had raised eyebrows with slightly tilted, pursed lips. That never meant good for me. Even my baby niece Jenny was giving me a look._

_"Why are you so late for everything?" Libby inquired._

_"Maybe I'm not a morning person like you are."_

_Libby narrowed her gaze. "That shouldn't be an excuse. Seriously, Cliff, I bet you'll be late for your own child being born one day."_

_I didn't answer._

_"Well, you're not going to be late for Evan and Ethan's rehearsal for the play," Libby said curtly._

_I sighed until my mother stopped me. "No sighing."_

_I sighed even more inwardly. I loved my nephews, but someone else could watch their stupid practice. Why me?_

Everyone in the room gave me a look. It was always _my_ fault, wasn't it? It's like they thought I was responsible for everything that will, is, or has gone wrong. And Ann...she was my wife, and I crushed her. I crushed her by keeping so many things from her, things I just couldn't tell again. I know she just wanted to help me feel like I belonged, yet I hurt her.

"Well, we should go." They all must have felt very awkward witnessing such a scene with Ann and I. People love to make me feel guilty, don't they?

At that, Ann rushed out the door and right past me.

"A-" I started.

"I have to go in the garden," Ann said abruptly, cutting me off. The door shut behind her. So, I was alone...again. What else was new? I think a walk could help calm me down.

I stepped outside to be welcomed by the warm June breeze. I saw Ann working in the garden, although I didn't quite approve. She shouldn't be working. But then again, she was Ann. She always won arguments, I mean, how do you reason with her? Why bother anymore.

I walked down the narrow cobblestone path behind our house and kicked pebbles along the way. Just when things look hopeful, it's brought down again for me. I guessed I was just unwanted in the world. Unloved, no one cared. It is quite sad really, how people just don't care anymore about anything but their own problems. I looked into the murky pond beside me. It matched my mood.

The sky was getting darker. I looked to the sky for hope; an answer from the Harvest Goddess. I was welcomed by nothing but a cold, dull, thick, grey dome above me. The wind whipped across my face and it somehow became harder to walk in the strong gusts.

I hoped Ann was okay and inside where it was warmer and safer. She probably wasn't, though. Risking two lives? That just can't happen. I turned back regardless if Ann wanted to have nothing to do with me right now.

But of course...

_**BAM!**_

I collided head-first with something solid. A person, it was. They were on the ground dressed in a dark green cloak. As I was offering my hand to the person, they got up. It was a woman by how delicate she was. She did not look at me, but I recognized something; she had those brown curls...like my sister.

"L-Libby?" I wanted to cry. My voice spooked her and she ran away.

"Wait!" I yelled, still a bit confused as to why she would run.

And it was like this, back and forth chasing her. Until we finally stopped at a dead-end part of the woods.

I grabbed tightly onto her and pulled off her hood. My heart must have sunk twelve stories below.

It wasn't her...it was some old woman.

"Please...please don't hurt me," she begged.

I released hold of her reluctantly, for fear she might run again. My face lost all color out of depression.

"Who are y-you?"

"Please," the woman started. "Don't be so sad, young man. I do know your sister; Libby Brach. She sent me to Mineral Town to find you because you didn't give any effort to come to her."

"W-why would I g-go?" I said.

The woman shot me a look of sympathy. "Because you _have _to. Or she'll come get you herself for...him."

I frowned. "W-who?"

"A man you'll never want to meet. A dangerous man. But you must. It's the rules."

Instead of asking more useless questions, I gave her a dissarayed look.

"I'm so sorry..." With that, the woman ran away in the wilderness. I stood there, thinking about everything she just said. It reminded me of when I collapsed in Rose Square in March. That's when we had that freak snow. It reminded me of when I left my home...because it snowed then too.

_"Why, Mother, why? Why can't I do what I want?" I screamed._

_"Because, Cliff," Mother screamed back in her hoarse voice. "You'll never be ready if you keep acting this way. You are just too young!"_

_"Young for what? Going around Detroit by myself? I can do it!"_

_"No you can't! It's too dangerous!"_

_I gave a disrespectful glare. "I can do what I want! I'm not a kid anymore!"_

_Libby had come in from outside just then. She seemed a bit oblivious about our argument now._

_"Libby, tell your brother he needs to mind his mouth," Mother snapped._

_Libby gave me a perplexed look. "What _did _you say, Cliff?"_

_"I'm not going to your sons' stupid practice, I'd rather go around the city with my friends!" I hissed. _

_Libby gasped at me. She gave me a shocked look. "Wha...what are you going to do...?"_

_"I'm going to keep my word," I grinned evilly. "And I'll leave this forsaken place you two call home."_

_Libby, who was a good six inches taller than me at the time, grabbed on my arm. She was wailing for me not to go. Libby was not very strong and I yanked my arm free in no time. I looked at Mother, she couldn't look at me. Sickly Mother was grasping her cane in one hand tightly, and lightly wiping her tears with the other. _

_I ran to get a jacket and put it on over me. As I was outside, it began to snow. I saw my brother-in-law Josh with his children building a snowman._

_"Hi, Cliff, ho-" Josh began, but I didn't look at him. I swiftly ran right past him._

_I ran, I ran as fast as I could away from this place. Who cares about me? No one does. Otherwise they'd let me prove I'm responsible. They don't love me. Not my family or friends. _

_And so began my journey as a vagabond. So long Michigan._

I really didn't understand what was wrong with me when I left. How did I have the _gall _to hurt my family that deeply? I wasn't there...I wasn't there when Mother was in bed dying. Slowly coughing her last few breaths away. Libby probably was. She was there the entire time Mother had that lung disease.

I slowly opened the knob on the door to be welcomed home by the walls. Ann quickly glanced at me and then returned to cooking her stew. Obviously, it would be this way for quite a while; silent.

I remember when I became so quiet, so reserved, so painfully shy. It did me no good. Unfortunately, my dumb shyness became a part of me into adulthood. It took a long time for me to open up to anybody...except Wendy.

_It was freezing; snow piling up on my jacket as I shuffled through more of it on the ground. My jacket was starting to get dampened by the precipitation that fell from the clouds. I made sure that I was as far away from my disoriented family as possible._

_I made my way to my alleyway in downtown Indianapolis. I was ready to collapse and cry again. I'd always cry because it was so lonely. But I fought the urge to go back. It was a long day of work at the bar. Yeah, I know. It was no place for kids. I was told many times. But I had no job and the guy who owned the place was so nice to me. It's just his customers that weren't nice to me._

_Some days I would come back to my cozy cardboard box with a black eye and cuts and bruises. They picked a fight with each other, not me... I was a pacifist. I happened to get caught in the middle of the brawls._

_So home was my little corner of my little box. I had so little, but I treasured every single speck of food I received. It was February and food was scarce. My hair was growing out enough to be put in a ponytail. I didn't have scissors anyway, so I grew to like my messy new haircut._

_"...Cliff? Are you there?" I heard a dainty, soft voice. It was so gentle and soothing. A girl with shiny blond hair popped her head around the corner. Her name was Wendy. She was the daughter of the guy who owned the bar, Mr. Price. Wendy's mother left when she was little, so she kept both her father and mother's last name and legally made her name as "Wendy Langley-Price"._

_"I'm here," I assured._

_"I can barely hear you," Wendy joked and smiled. She was holding a wrapped plate in her hand. "I brought you some cookies I just baked," she said._

_"You d-don't have to be so k-kind to me," I stuttered._

_She grinned. "Whether you like it or not, you have to eat."_

_I smiled. "You're right..."_

_"Um...can I sit down by you?" Wendy asked, somewhat nervously. I nodded strongly. She accompanied my side and folded her arms around her knees._

_"Do you wanna go do something?" Wendy sighed. I gave her a bit of a shocked look._

_"It's boring here...I would go crazy because I would be so bored if I were you," she added._

_"Where do you want to go...?" I asked._

_She shrugged. "Dunno..."_

_Then, Wendy perked up and became her usual cheery self right away. "Ooh! I know! We could go and look at what people have for display in shop windows!"_

_"But, isn't that k-kind of..."_

_"Stupid?" I was afraid she'd figure it out. "I know it is. But, I don't have any other place to go. I should be heading back home soon too."_

_"Okay," I said simply and got up. We walked together down the narrow sidewalks. It was almost dark. You'd be lucky to see a lone cat roaming the streets. It was very quiet._

_"So," Wendy was saying. "I can't believe you turned down our offer. You could have a home with us, Cliff! You might never get that chance again."_

_As much as I'd love to live with her, I couldn't. Something would go wrong. It just had to. I mean, it's too good to be true. It's unreal._

_"I can't..."_

_"I don't want to hear excuses!" Wendy started to yell at me. But I was interrupted by a sharp gasp from her. Her lilac-colored jacket turned deep red. She clutched her side as I carried her off to safety._

_"Cliff...! I...love you..." She wheezed._

_"I love you too." I started to cry._

_There was a hole in her that started at her back and came through her front. I didn't know what to do. The scene was stopped when a gang of men came down our alley._

_"Yo, you look rich." The man was looking at Wendy._

_"Please..." I wailed. "Don't hurt her anymore."_

_He didn't seem to hear me. He crouched down by Wendy. "Look, sweetheart. You give us some money and we'll get that gunshot treated."_

_Wendy cried. "I don't...have any money on me."_

_"Fine..." The man got up and made a signal to someone else._

_A gun was taken out quickly and he made no hesitation to shoot her. Wendy was shot in the heart this time and died instantly. It felt as though a part of me was ripped out. Like suddenly my heart stopped._

_As the men left, I held a lifeless Wendy in my arms. Strange enough, she had a smile on her white face and she looked so peaceful. She was at rest. It was time to leave. I couldn't stay with all of my traumatic experiences with her. So, once again, I felt empty._

"...You remind me of Wendy," I said to Ann and smiled. She peeled her eyes of the food and quickly looked at me with a mixture of confusement and innocence.

Her sparkling blue eyes were as if I were looking into Wendy's own eyes. And with Ann...it was as if I got a part of her back. Her personality, face, eyes, build, height. Everything seemed to belong to Wendy. That's why I immediately felt like I was in love with Ann. I just wasn't sure of myself. Seeing Ann, knowing her, it freaked me out how much she was like Wendy. And it seemed I got a second chance with Wendy...through Ann.

"Who-" Ann began. Her voice sounded a little cracked.

"A girl I loved," I smiled blissfully. "We were thirteen. I fell in love. While I was traveling she was so nice to me. But, a crazy man shot her twice and killed her. It was all for money. So, I was afraid to fall in love with any girl again. I swore to myself that only Wendy could fill my heart. That's why I was so passive with girls. Until I met you. It freaked me out, Ann. You are just like her. But I still love you, and always will."

Ann looked like she wanted to cry out of sympathy and because she was touched by my words.

"I'm sorry for overeacting," Ann said, fighting back streams of tears.

"I wouldn't blame you for acting that way," I said. "I should have told you. But it was just. Too. Much. Some things I want to forget."

Ann nodded. Then seemed a bit startled. "Oh..." she placed a hand over her stomach. I became slightly worried.

"The baby was moving," Ann looked back at me and smiled wide. I was relieved and excited at the same time. "She was moving!"

"_SHE_?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a girl."

I sighed. "Ann, we can't know for seven and a half more months. What makes you so sure?"

Ann shrugged. "Because I just know. And I want a girl."

I sighed again, a bit more deeper. If there was one thing with Ann it's that; if you can't beat her, join her.

"What would you prefer, anyway?" Ann asked. She didn't seem upset anymore.

"It doesn't matter," I answered truthfully. "Besides, how do you kn-"

She cut me off. "I JUST KNOW."

"Okay," I gave up. "You have a name already, I'm guessing?"

"No. There's a lot of names I like." Ann sat down. "I wonder if she will be short or tall."

I shrugged.

"Do you think she'll be nice or kind of cranky?"

"I don't know..." Deep down, I prayed she was a good child.

"Do you think she'll look like me?"

"She'll probably look like both of us equally."

Ann looked at me for a minute and then adjusted. "What color eyes do you think she'll have?"

I thought about my blue ones and Ann's blue eyes. Then I thought about the dominant genetic code.

"Most likely they'll be blue."

"Yeah. But that's okay..." she seemed a bit doubtful.

"What? Were you hoping they'd be brown or green or hazel or something?"

Ann made a face at me. "It's possible. And green eyes would be so pretty!"

I chuckled. "Green eyes are rare coming from two blue eyed parents. Where would she get green from?"

"My mom," Ann blinked. "Anyway, do you think she'll have red hair or brown hair?"

I was starting to get a bit annoyed by Ann's game of 20 Questions. But, she was Ann. Oh well.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Ann said excitedly. "Maybe it'll be a mix! You know, like auburn or something?"

I inwardly frowned. My mother and sister had auburn-colored hair.

"Yeah...maybe," I said. "She would be very pretty either way."

"How do you know?"

"Because she'll look like you," I answered. I wasn't really handsome, so I tried to assure myself that my daughter would be pretty like Ann.

"Awww..." Ann said. "You are cute, Cliff! Even if you don't think so, _**I**_ think so!" I smiled at her.

"Do you think-" Ann started again.

"_**Ann**_," I pleaded. "Please. You aren't even showing yet. So how is there any answer to your questions?"

Ann twitched. "You're right. We just have to wait, unfortunately. And I'm an impatient person!"

I laughed. It was true. Making her wait was pretty stressful. But I could tell for the baby's wait, she would actually be okay. It could start to be a brand new day tomorrow.

_**A/N: YAY! Happy ending! Cuddling! Cliff sweetness! 20 Questions! Yippee! *glass breaking in backround* :-O Oops, I jumped around to much. :D Hehehee, oh well. Stay tuned to the final chapter...which is chapter 8! THE NEXT ONE! OMG!**_


	8. Family Ties Over French Fries

_**A/N: Yes! The final chapter! Here we go! I apologize if it is so super duper late. My laptop's internet connection REALLY SUCKS! Really confusing how difficult the connection is being on me. -_- So, here we go for the gajillionth time. I don't own Cliff in any way, lucky Natsume does. I added a little bit of HM64 references about Ann in here. Whoever can recognize it, gets a cookie! Theme song is 'This is Home' by Switchfoot. Enjoy it, guys! 3**_

_**Chapter 8: Family Ties Over French Fries**_

We had a summer barbecue on the seventeenth. She insisted on having a regular family and friends outing. But, it rained on her birthday, so we had an indoors barbecue at the Inn. It was actually held in July, a month after her real birthday. Strange, right? That's Ann for you!

But it was new and certainly different...unique is how you put it.

"Mmm," Doug said as he took a bite. "You know, Ann," he said after he swallowed. "You're home cooking has gotten ten times better since you've been pregnant."

"What'cha mean by that...?" Ann looked confused and angry. I shook my head fiercely at her, explaining that it was just a compliment. Ann was short-tempered and emotional, so you had to handle things_ very _delicately.

Gray leaned over and whispered to his father, "It seems that baby is a mood controlling type thing and it controls her emotions, so she is brainwashed to hating every single thing." Both men tried to muffle a laugh, which resulted in a strange snorting sound, with red, pursed faces. To keep from making noise, they banged their fists on the table, still stifling. I tried hard not to end up copying them.

Ann brought out another plate of french fries and set it in front of a now better Doug.

"Ann," Doug moaned. Ann gave her already mastered "Mom" look.

"It's so much," Doug argued.

Ann rested her arms on her tiny three-month bump. "But, _please_. I want you to try some new dishes!"

Doug sighed. "Pllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeee...?" Ann droned almost child-like.

Doug held out his hands. "All right, all right," he said. Then he gingerly picked up a french fry and nibbled on it. Ann smiled wide.

"Can I have some more Coke?" Kai said, lifting up his glass.

"Sure!" Ann said. "But no more for a while, okay? I need to eat too!"

Gray leaned over and whispered again, "The baby is a tapeworm too." It resulted in the laughing fit earlier. Ann turned to see what the racket was. She gave a mix of a creeped out and disgusted look. You had to admit, I had never seen such strange laughing before in my life;

Doug was face down on the table crying so much and Gray was literally rolling around in his chair, laughing into the air. The Inn was so loud, I bet people could hear from outside.

"If you're going to wash the table, Doug, at least get a towel first!" Kai chuckled and joked.

"Ann..." I said, chuckling. She gave me a confused look with her mouth dropped.

"Are you seeing this...?" Ann said, still looking at me, and pointing.

I nodded, laughing as much as my lungs could allow me too. Everyone was laughing. Ann was the only one who didn't get a thing.

Once things settled down, she shook her head in disbelief and stuck a hand in the air. "Whatever, weirdos," she said. But, instead of leaving, she sat down by me. I smiled and held her hand.

"I have a question," Gray said. "What was your life like...before Mineral Town?"

"Gray!" Ann scolded. "That's for Cliff's mind to know, not yours!"

"It's all right," I said, then sighed. "Sooner or later you all should probably know."

So, that's when I told them about all about my life before I started to wander around. I told them about how I behaved like a child and left my family, then I told them all about Wendy and so on.

"What happened after you left Wendy?" Doug asked.

I forced a faint, sad smile and then remembered. "I couldn't lose anyone else...so I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with my family again. Although part of me doubted they'd ever allow me back, after all I did."

_~May 2003~_

_I ran home swiftly, projecting myself around obstacles and people. I returned back to my neighborhood, and saw my house straight ahead. Most people stared at the horrific sight of me. I couldn't blame them; my hair was messy and I looked as if I had been sleeping in dirt for six months...which I nearly had._

_I rang the doorbell of my house frantically. Why wouldn't they answer?_

_"Cliff?" a woman squeaked. I turned my head to see my elderly neighbor, Ms. Rhodes._

_"Hello," I said weakly and scared._

_"You're...returning home...?"_

_"Y-yes..."_

_She shook her head in disbelief. "Yo...you...they aren't home."_

_I felt my heart drop to the deep pit of my stomach. "What? Where d-did they go?"_

_She gave me a solemn look. "The house is for sale," she said._

_"W-why!"_

_"Because your mother..." Ms. Rhodes tried to stop herself from bursting into tears._

_"My mother-what?"_

_"She's dead," Ms. Rhodes finally sobbed. My heart shattered. No. It wasn't true._

_"No," I said, sobbing. "N-no...it isn't...it can't be!"_

_"I'm so sorry," Ms. Rhodes said, giving a sympathetic smile._

_I choked back more tears. "And Libby? What about her?"_

_"I don't know where she went. Nobody knows..." Ms. Rhodes replied. "It's as if in the middle of the night-poof! She vanished into thin air. Josh and the children moved down South, I believe. Though I don't exactly know where."_

_I stared down at my worn shoes. "Thank you..." I said quietly and headed back to who-knows-where._

_"Wait!" she called. "Don't you remember what today is?"_

_"No...I d-don't exactly have a calendar. I'm guessing it's a warm month."_

_"It's May 6th-your birthday," Ms. Rhodes smiled. I looked up at her with my tearful eyes._

_"Oh," I replied simply. Quite some birthday. Quite some fourteenth birthday..._

"I'm so sorry, Cliff," Gray gave me a shot of sympathy. For once, he actually seemed to want to get along with me.

Ann blinked. "I want to show you something. Come on." Before my protests could begin, she was already dragging me and Kai outside.

She took us far in town, past a bunch of buildings. Although it was getting so dark, I couldn't quite make out which building was which. But when we finally stopped, to our surprise, we were standing in front of a large tree.

"Do you know this tree?" Ann asked me.

"What's the point in dragging us all the way across town for some lame tree?" Kai asked.

Ann scoffed. "It's not just some tree..." then, she took us around to the back of it, where a large branch was broken off.

"You see," Ann began. "When I was about 8 years old, I saw this nest of baby birds in where that branch used to be. I was a curious kid and wanted to go and see the birds. There was also this kid-I can't remember his name, but he was visiting in town for a little while. We became friends for a short time before he left and we went exploring in the tree together. But...we fell as the branch cracked underneath of us. He was all right, but I gained this scar on my forehead."

Ann showed us the small red line on her forehead. I had noticed it all the way back to when I had met her, but never said anything about it. Kai was not too observant, so this was probably new to him.

"Um," I said. "I kinda...remember this tree somehow."

Ann's eyes widened. "You do...? So do I! And oh my gosh-"

"What?"

Ann stared at me. "The boy's name was Cliff. I remember now." What! It was me?

"Oh!" I said. "I do remember visiting a town when I was young. I just couldn't quite remember all of it. Me, my mom, and my sister were all vacationing. I met a girl my age and we became close."

"It was me? It was me!" Ann exclaimed in a way that seemed less of a question. "I guess I forgot over the years. But it missed you when you left."

Kai took a deep breath. "Woah. Talk about fate."

"We should go tell my dad, come on you two!" Ann grabbed our wrists tightly and let go as she walked quickly back to the Inn. I cautiously watched her, because I told her not to run.

"Can you believe that-" I was telling Kai, but his head did not even look at me. His mouth was open and he stopped me from walking. Then, ahead of us, Ann was gone.

"Where'd Ann go?" I said rather calmly. Kai shrugged.

"Ann!" I called. It was getting dark out. "Annie!"

I looked back at Kai, but he wasn't there. I stopped clean in my tracks. Where did they go?

No other sounds answered me, but some owls in nearby trees and the crickets singing their song on the ground. Before I took another step, I felt a sharp needle-like pain on my neck. I pulled out a tiny dart. Then, it all went black on me.

_**A/N: Oh, you didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily, did you? Make way for a CLIFF-hanger! Literally. :D Get it? d: Anywayzz, now we have to make a sequel for this. Don't you agree? Yes, you do. I'll answer all the questions I ask you, but am really asking myself. Confused yet? Good. I hope you are. It'll only get better. :D**_


End file.
